


A Perfect Birthday

by Danan



Series: Egotober 2017 [10]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood Play, Danti - Freeform, Fluff, It's Anti's birthday, Smut, Torture, and Dark pays him a visit, cuddling at the beach, flaying, getting off off torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: Day 10 - HE RETURNSDark wants to give his boyfriend the best for his birthday





	A Perfect Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: the first two parts of this fic are pure fluff, but after the read more the torture/smut part begins, so you can read this story even of you’re uncomfortable with torture and/or smut, just don’t read under the “read more”. The story was actually supposed to finish at this part but I didn’t like writing Dark and Anti only being cute, as they are still murderers.

“Wake up sleepyhead, it’s your birthday.”

“I don’t wanna,” Anti grumbled from under the covers.

Jack laughed. Anti was always impossible to wake up in the mornings. Today, however, he had a trick.

“You have a surprise waiting for you in the living room. And he won’t be happy if you leave him waiting.”

At these words, Anti shoot out of the bed. Only one person would fit this description, and he hadn’t seen him in almost two months. He ran downstairs and jumped in his partner’s arms.

“I’m happy to see you too Anti, Dark chuckled. Jack said you were asleep?”

“He’s always asleep!” Jack shouted from the kitchen.

“That’s not true. It’s just that I’m awake when he’s asleep. Don’t listen to him,” Anti said, his words muffled by his boyfriend’s suit.

“It’s okay love. Let’s get you some coffee and then I’ll give you your present, alright?”

Anti nodded and let go of him. Hand in hand they went to the kitchen where Jack and Wiishu were having breakfast.

Breakfast passed without any incidents, Anti cuddled close to Dark and Jack and Wiishu resuming their conversation. During breakfast Dark presented Anti his gift: two new shinny earplugs, with an upside-down A engraved. Anti was kinda disappointed that he didn’t get a new knife to play with but Jack had a strict no knife policy that he couldn’t break.

After breakfast they went to Anti’s room, where they spent the rest of the day together, mostly cuddled together on the couch.

—————-

When came the night, however, the cute cuddly couple disappeared to leave place for a far more sinister pair. Even though Jack monitored the two egos closely, he was only human and needed to sleep. When he came to check on the couple around midnight and found them spooning in Anti’s bed, seemingly asleep, he let them be and went to sleep.

At 1 am, when they were sure Jack was fast asleep in his room, Dark and Anti got up and got dressed. They didn’t need to change their usual attire of black clothes to fit the dark of the night, so they were out of the house in little time.

Once they were outside, they walked towards the sea in comfortable silence. It was only once they sat on the stony beach that Dark revealed the real present he’d brought for his boyfriend: a new knife, created by one of the most famous blacksmith still alive. The knife was a thing of beauty, made from steel and some sort of green metallic metal, giving it green reflects under the light.

“I know Jack won’t want you to keep it, and seeing how he monitors your every move you can’t hide it from him but if you want I can keep it with me until you get more liberty.” Dark said quietly while Anti was admiring the knife.

Anti tackled his boyfriend in a hug, resulting in the both of them landing on the stones, Dark taking most of the hit.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yes. I do.” Dark hugged him closely. “I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a while, Anti resting his head on Dark’s chest, listening to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

—————-

Around 1:30 they moved from their spot on the beach and took a walk in the city. Their goal was not only to admire the city by night but also to find a victim; Anti had a new knife and he was eager to use it.

They picked a guy at random in the street and followed him for a while, until he entered a dark alley. Men were easier to kill because, unlike women they were not afraid and thus wouldn’t check their surrounding as often. They were also less likely to have pepper spray or rape whistles.

Once the man was in the alley, they checked to see if anyone was around before hailing him.

Anti pushed the man against the wall, putting his knife to his neck.

“You are going to be a good boy and you are going to follow us, understood?” he growled.

The man nodded as much as he could with as knife on his throat. He looked utterly terrified, which only made Dark laugh. This was the last thing the man heard before being knocked unconscious.

They brought the man to a warehouse in a recluse part of the city, where Dark had stored a few ‘needed’ objects. They chained the man to the table in the middle of the room, and Dark let Anti have his fun.

First Anti woke the man up and asked for his name, always staying hidden from the man’s sight. It was always more fun to taunt the man by using his name.

“So, Ryan, how are you today? Or should I say tonight? It all gets a bit confused when you spend most of your time indoors.”

“Where am I? And who are you people? If you want money I can give it to you. I won’t tell anyone about this I promise.”

Anti laughed.

“That’s the thing. We don’t want any money. There is something I want however, but I’m not sure you’ll give it to me willingly.”

Anti moved to place himself over Ryan’s head. He was delighted to see the look of utter terror in his eyes.

“Anything. I’ll give you whatever you want,” Ryan cried, tears streaming down his face.

“Then are you willing to give me… Your skin?” Anti stabbed his new knife in the table right next to Ryan’s head. Ryan screamed.

“No no no please don’t. I don’t want to die. Please no.”

Once upon a time he may have thought he could get out of this situation but he was starting to understand there was no way out. Not alive. He heard a chuckle coming from the darkness behind the man with a knife. The other man was still there in the shadows, waiting, watching.

“Well, well, well, baby, this seems like a fun plan for tonight. You’re in a playful mood, aren’t you?” the shadow said.

“Oh darling, you know I always am.” the man with a knife - Anti - chucked.

He was now left to Ryan, with a knife in his hands.

“Now Dark, what do you reckon I should start with?”

“I’d say take his clothes off first. Then you can have your fun.”

“Good idea.”

Anti brought the knife to the elm of Ryan’s shirt, tearing it slowly before ripping it off his body. He then moved onto his pants, ripping them from feet to crotch. Once Ryan was wearing nothing but his underwear, Anti moved the knife to Ryan’s chest and started cutting. He cut five parallel lines, from his neck to his hips, deep enough to bleed but not enough to reach the muscles. Ryan screamed his lungs out but the man was deaf to his cries. The next incision was done along the waistband of his boxers, and then Anti switched his knife for a smaller one, with a rounded blade. Slowly, he separated the skin from the muscles, going patches of skin by patches of skin. Ryan passed out before Anti had even finished removing the first band of skin. How disappointing.

As Anti moved to the second band of skin, he felt a pair of lips attach themselves to his neck.

“You’re hot when you’re covered in blood like this.” Dark said in the crook of his neck, biting and sucking hickeys on his neck.

Anti tilted his head to give him more access.

“So you’ve told me. Countless times. But you’re distracting me right now.”

Dark gestured at the unmoving body in front of them.

“He doesn’t seem to care.” Anti hummed. Dark took it as a sign to keep going so he did, pressing himself against his lover’s back, kissing his neck, according special attention to the wound on his throat. Anti could feel his hard on pressed against his bum, and this, added to the thrill of flaying a human was turning him on more than he thought it would.

As if on cue, Ryan woke up. As the pain of the flaying came back to him he screamed, trying to get away from the knife cutting into him. Anti just laughed at his apparent pain.

“Well look who decided to join us, Dark chuckled. You almost missed out on all the fun, Ryan.”

“Please, stop.” Ryan pleaded. He didn’t know how much more he could handle without dying, and his last hope was that they would stop before. In his delirium state, he couldn’t understand that pleading would only bring him closer to death.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Anti laughed as he picked his knife up again.

He resumed the flaying while Dark was still sucking at his neck, littering it with love bites. Then Dark’s hand traveled down and settled on his hips, reducing the space between them to none. Anti tried not to be distracted but that proved to be difficult when your boyfriend is doing everything he can to get you hard.

Dark’s hands slipped under Anti’s shirt, cold against the warm skin.

“Dark…”

“What is it, love?”

“You’re distracting me.”

“I know.”

Dark slipped one of his fingers under the waistband of Anti’s boxers.

“Dark…” Anti warned once again. Dark rested his head on Anti’s shoulder.

“What? Do you want me to stop?”

Silence. Then.

“No.”

“Good.”

Dark let his hands roam free on his partner’s chest, his left hand focused on his nipples and his right on his happy trail. Finding the shirt to be an inconvenience, he removed it, Anti only arguing a bit. Once Anti was shirtless, Dark took the opportunity to kiss his shoulders and other places he couldn’t reach before. With his right hand he undid the button of Anti’s trousers, sliding his hand completely in Anti’s pants. Having his boyfriend’s cock in his hand was something he liked. If said boyfriend was currently flaying a person alive was just bonus to get him hard faster. And boy was he hard. Admittedly it was the first time they’d done that so maybe it was the thrill of the novelty but this situation had them both close to coming untouched. He started a back and forth motion with his hand, eliciting a moan from Anti.

“Fuck, Dark. Keep going.”

Anti had dropped the knife, his hands clutching the table in front of him.

“Come on baby, don’t let me stop you. You still have work to do.”

“Please…”

“I’m not fucking you until you’ve finished his chest,” Dark purred in his lover’s ear.

“Fuck Dark please.”

“You’d better go back to work babe. You’re just making it easier for me to get you worked up.”

Anti was only halfway done with Ryan but with Dark touching him like this he didn’t know if he could hold until he was finished.

As Anti picked his knife up and resumed the flaying, Dark didn’t stop his hand and merely slowed it down, moving his hips in time with his hand so that his own hard on would press against Anti’s ass, granting him the friction he so desperately needed.

The next minutes were almost silent, Anti focused on not messing up his flaying and Dark focused on making him feel good. Ryan passed out again; his body was giving up on him, the adrenaline once keeping him awake and functional was now leaving his body. This, added to the amount of blood he’d lost was slowly killing him. This was alright. He wasn’t supposed to last the night anyway.

Anti finished the third band of skin in record time, if there ever was a record for flaying a human. It may have been a bit messy but it was done.

“Good boy. Only one left. I should start preparing you, don’t you think?” praised Dark, cupping Anti’s ass with one of his hands.

Anti cursed.

“Got lube in my pocket. You can use it if you want.”

“Despite all your previous protests, you’re the one that came prepared,” Dark chuckled, letting go of Anti’s dick.

“Was expecting you to fuck me after that. Not during.”

“I’m full of surprises.”

Dark fetched the bottle of lube, pouring some on his fingers before pushing one finger inside Anti’s hole, at the same time as the other man started cutting the last band of skin. He was surprised to find hardly any resistance.

“Did you already finger yourself before coming here, love?”

“Told you. Was expecting to get fucked anyway.”

“Good. Makes my job easier,” Dark praised as he inserted another finger, this time encountering some resistance. He fucked him with two fingers for a while, until Anti was halfway done with the last band of skin. Then he added a third finger, surprised at how good of a job Anti was doing at flaying Ryan while being finger-fucked.

“Fuck baby, you’re doing so well. So pretty like this.” Dark felt that he was getting close himself so he pressed his fingers against the base of his cock to keep from coming then and there.

When Anti was finished, Dark had four fingers inside of him, occasionally brushing against his prostate, each time eliciting a hip jerk from Anti that Dark loved.

“Fuck I’m done. Dark, I’m done please fuck me now,” Anti pleaded.

“As you wish, love.”

Dark took his fingers out, chucking at Anti’s whine.

“Don’t worry love; you won’t be empty for long.” Dark used the rest of the lube on his dick and quickly filled Anti up again.

Finally having Dark inside of him was like heaven for Anti. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend in almost two months and as much as phone sex was good it was nothing like actually having him there, fucking him like there was no tomorrow. Sex like this was worth every minute of the slow torture the past half hour had been.

They were not long to reach their climax with how much teasing there had been before. After Dark pulled out, he gathered Anti in his arms and held him for a while. Anti nested his head in the crook of Dark’s neck, his hands sneaking under Dark’s shirt.

“Why you are still dressed when I’m butt-naked?” he mumbled.

“'Cause tonight is about you baby boy. Tonight is about making you feel good. Also I love seeing you naked.” Dark answered with a laugh.

“We should get going. If Jack or Wiishu wake up we have to be home.”

“Yeah, alright. Get dressed; I’ll take care of cleaning.”

They put everything back in place, Anti getting dressed while Dark cleaned all evidence that they’d been here at all, except for Ryan’s body and the table he was chained to.

They were ready to leave the warehouse when Ryan woke up again and started screaming. Dark sighed, let go of Anti’s hand, fetched his gun from the holster at his hip and shot him once. The warehouse was silent after that. Dark took Anti’s hand again and they left.

—————-

They were back in Jack’s house before anyone even realized they were gone and slept for the rest of the night. If Jack found it unusual that they slept until 12 A.M., he didn’t say anything.

Ryan’s body was found two weeks later by kids playing hide and seek.


End file.
